Cause and Effect
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Izzie ne peut faire abstraction de son sentiment d'avoir perdu quelque chose, mais elle ne semble pas compre que... Alex atil a voir quelque chose avec ça ? Trad de Amethyst Blizzard


Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté de fanfiction sur Grey's Anatomy mais j'ai retrouvé celle- là que j'ai traduit depuis un moment. On ne se refait pas, c'est un one-shot sur Alex et Izzie.

* * *

Pourquoi est-ce que chaque fois que nous cherchons quelque chose, nous ne le trouvons jamais ? Mais, par un coup de chance, nous arrivons un jour oû nous sommes complètement ignorant. Et la plupart du temps, nous ne nous rappelons pas l'avoir perdu là oû nous l'avons trouvé. C'est juste une de ces choses, j'imagine. Une de ces choses qui complète la vie parce que s'il n'y avait pas de hasard, nous voudrions mettre de l'ordre partout oû nous irions. Pour que la vie vaille le coup d'être vécue, nous devons trouver un équilibre entre l'ordre et le désordre, autrement la vie serait ennuyeuse. Nous devons prendre le bon côté comme le mauvais parce que nous ne savons jamais vraiment lequel nous comblera le plus. 

Je l'ai trouvé appuyé contre l'un des murs de notre petite "salle de repos", l'odeur pestilentielle de sa bouteille de bière flottant autour de lui. La pièce était sombre, seule un petite lumière provenant du plafond atténuait cette obscurité. Je remarquais la pile de dossier négligemment poser sur un des lits libres. Des documents, devinais-je, provenant de plusieurs cas de la journée. Je l'ai grondé silencieusement d'occuper mon sanctuaire nocturne, mais au plus profond de moi je savais qu'il ne m'appartenait pas vraiment.

Il a levé les yeux alors que je posais un pied sur le sol. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, sa bière calmant lentement la colère qui voulait remonter à la surface. Je lui ais fait un signe de la main impulsivement, allégeant l'atmosphère. Il me fit un petit sourire en retour. C'était mieux que rien, me dis-je. Allons, c'est d'Alex dont nous parlons. J'ai bougé pour me pelotonner sur un des lits, plaçant mes jambes en dessous de moi alors que je lui faisais face, incertaine. Je me suis soudainement souvenue que plutôt dans la journée, quand il m'avait tiré en arrière, me reprochant d'essayer de persuader le gosse d'accepter la greffe de foie qui sauverait la vie de son père mourrant. Je me souvins de la douleur dans ses yeux et me demandait d'oû cela provenait.

Je souris, repoussant les souvenirs. "Tu bois toujours au travail ?"

Il me regarda, mordant l'intérieur de sa joue. "C'est un travail prenant. Il t'engloutit et te recrache après. Tu dois trouver une porte de sortie."

**And if tonight  
You should speak my name  
And every star should fall  
And gather themselves all around you**

Je savais de quoi il parlait. L'internat n'était pas exactement l'occupation la plus organisée. Vous devez toujours vous précipiter dans des salles d'opération pour assister, parfois même prendre l'initiative quand les chirurgiens pensent que vous êtes prêts. Mais le plus épuisant dans ce travail c'est de traiter les résultats des chirurgies, bons ou mauvais. Cette exaltation quand vous sauvez une vie passe toujours dans vos veines comme une montée d'adrénaline, mais la douleur dans votre coeur vous poignardera toujours lorsque vous perdez quelqu'un.

"Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé dans un bar ?" lui demandais-je négligemment. J'avais toujours une image d'Alex dans un 'bar de drogués'. "Il y en a plein par ici."

Il prit une gorgée de sa bière, ses lèvres tournant autour du goulot habilement. "Ce sont des endroits publics."

Je sentis une douleur surprise. La manière dont il avait dit ça me fit sentir que je ne savais pas tout. J'ai commencé à penser diffИremment du cas de ce père et de son fils sur lequel nous avions travaillé dessus ensemble aujourd'hui.

"En plus," ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire tordu, "ils sont bondés."

Je lui sourit ; reconnaissante qu'il ne montre pas sa douleur. Typique d'Alex, essayant toujours de plaisanter. Même si, quelque chose d'étrange m'a frappé. Il n'agissait pas comme le Dr Satan que je savais qu'il était. Il agissait en réalité comme quelqu'un de vulnérable, comme s'il avait besoin d'une main pour l'aider, d'une épaule forte pour se reposer. C'est à cet instant que je me suis rendu compte que je ne connaissais pas du tout Alex Karev. Il n'était pas l'homme que je pensais qu'il était. Il y avait une autre facette de sa personnalité. Un côté plus doux.

**A million lights to surround you**

Je m'allongeais sur le lit, mes vêtements se froissèrent alors que je repliais mes jambes. "Alex, pourquoi agis-tu toujours comme quelqu'un d'insensible ?"

Il haussa les épaules, ses vêtements se plissant à son mouvement. "Je ne le suis pas maintenant."

Je soupirais, expulsant un souffle d'air presque silencieusement. "Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Avec les autres, tu agis toujours comme si tu étais meilleur qu'eux. Comme si tu devais prouver quelque chose."

Je vis un petit éclat d'hésitation dans ses yeux alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le mur. "J'imagine que c'est juste qui je suis."

"Non, c'est pas vrai," dis-je avec force, le son de ma voix s'élevant légèrement. "Je sais que tu t'en soucie Alex. Des autres. Je veux dire, aujourd'hui par exemple. Tu as aidé ce gosse à sauver son père quand il pouvait le laisser mourir. Tu t'es préoccupé de lui et je ne comprends pas pourquoi."

Il fronça ses sourcils. Il se tourna pour me faire face et dit, "Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais ce gosse, Izzie. J'avais le même père et je sais combien ça faisait mal lorsqu'il perdait le contrТôe."

"Alex," dis-je doucement, regrettant le ton de ma voix.

**And if I should come  
To know myself  
Perfected and reflected in that glow**

"Mon père était alcoolique," continua-t-il, ignorant mon excuse silencieuse. "Il avait l'habitude de frapper ma mère quand il était saoul, ce qui arrivait souvent. Je l'entendais de ma chambre, les cris de ma mère et les hurlements de mon père. Plusieurs fois j'ai voulu lui faire du mal, et finalement je l'ai fait, et je l'ai regretté. Je le regrette parce que je réalise que je n'étais pas meilleur que lui."

Il y eut un silence pesant. J'étais assise, la bouche ouverte, mes yeux plongés dans les siens, son regard me fixant pour me dire quelque chose. Je pris quelques minutes pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de me dire. J'avais vaguement entendu cette histoire, mais j'avais essayé d'éviter d'écouter. J'avais entendu dire, plutôt dans la journée, que Alex s'était battu avec son propre père.

"Alex," je dis son nom encore, plus doucement cette fois, "Tu n'étais pas comme lui lorsque tu t'es battu avec lui. Tu te battais pour une bonne raison quand tu l'as blessé. Quand il faisait du mal à ta mère, il faisait quelque chose de mal. Il était du mauvais côté. Tu n'as rien fait de mal."

**Glorious…  
Glorious in your eyes**

Il sourit péniblement. "Je le regrette toujours. Je regrette parce que je peux toujours voir le regard que ma mère m'a lancé lorsque nous étions à l'hôpital, attendant de savoir si il allait bien. Tu sais, après tout ce qu'il lui a fait, elle l'aimait toujours. C'est comme si elle était dépendante de lui."

J'acquiesçais, quelques mèches de mes cheveux qui étaient coincées derrière mes oreilles s'échappèrent, je les laissais libre devant moi. "Je sais ce que sais d'avoir une mère dИpendante d'une chose qui lui fait du mal."

Il leva un sourcil étonné et prit une autre gorgée de bière. "Alors tu sais combien c'est difficile de la décevoir."

En souriant bétement, je tendis la main et prit la bouteille de la main d'Alex, soupirant intérieurement lorsque le liquide glissant dans ma gorge. Je levais les yeux et lui rendu sa bouteille. "Parce qu'elle croit en une puissance supérieur."

Alex me regarda, ses yeux scrutant mon visage. Je ne pouvais plus voir que le sourire malveillant qu'il faisait toujours. C'est ainsi, finalement, que nous nous comprenions. Nous avions des points communs pour travailler ensemble. J'ai presque rie tout haut en y pensant.

**So if tonight  
I should stumble  
On my tongue  
And the words get in the way**

Je bougeais impulsivement quand il se leva et s'assit à côté de moi, sa bière toujours accrochée lâchement à sa main. Il se pencha légèrement en arrière, cherchant une position confortable. J'était assise, les jambes croisées et j'avais l'impression que la pièce se rétrécissait. Il m'offrit sa bière et je la saisit avec reconnaissance puis prit une petite gorgée, savourant le goût. Je la lui rendit silencieusement, profitant du rare moment oû il offrait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas comme si il allait le refaire une fois encore.

"Alors," commença-t-il, brisant le silence momentané, "A quoi ta mère était-elle accro ? Le jeu, la drogue... ?"

"Les médiums," répondis-je promptement, le regardant sérieusement.

Je pouvais dire en voyant son petit sourire satisfait que cela l'amusait. Je m'en fichais. Aussi banal que cela puisse sembler, je voulais que cette nuit dure toujours. Depuis ma rupture avec mon ex, je n'avais pas vraiment eu de chance en amour. C'était agréable de partager un moment avec un collègue en dehors des heures de boulot, particulièrement s'il s'agissait d'Alex Karev.

**And silence becomes my confession  
This moment my only possession**

Alex appuya sa tête négligemment contre le mur. "Et j'imagine que c'était difficile, de faire avec ça."

"C'est pas drôle, Alex," dis-je en cachant mon sourire alors que je lançais un stylo sur sa tête. Un bon guerrier trouvait des munitions n'importe oû.

"Ouais," dit-il alors qu'il acquiesçait avec sérieux, "Je sais. C'est facile pour personne, quelque soit la dépendance."

**Then you would come to know yourself  
Reflected as I have come to know you**

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et je me trouvais à sourire en rempensant malgré tout à mon enfance. Les conditions de vie étaient moins que favorables pour moi, et être mannequin ne renforce pas exactement le respect de soi. C'était dûr, d'enlever ses vêtements pour payer quelque chose que je ne pensais jamais arriver à faire. Mais la persévérance m'avait donné beaucoup plus qu'un travail de rêve ; cela m'avait donné confiance en moi pour réussir ce que j'avais en tête.

**Glorious…  
Glorious in my eyes**

"Tu n'es pas aussi insensible que tu penses l'être, Alex. Peut-être que tu devrais essayer de le prouver aux autres," proposai-je en haussant les épaules.

**Oh, you're glorious...**

Tout ce qu'il fit fut de boire sa bière par petites gorgées en me lançant un regard amusé. Le silence régna un moment et je l'acceptais, le regardant occasionnellement avec un sourire. Evidemment, il pensait que c'était étrange autant que moi ; que deux personnes puissent plus en commun qu'elles ne l'imaginaient. C'était un coup ironique du destin que j'arrive à une heure aussi tardive et que je tombe sur lui, alors qu'à peu près tous les autres étaient rentrés chez eux pour la nuit. Cela semblait invraisemblable, parce que je savais que j'avais toujours cherché Alex Karv, le vrai Alex Karev, et lorsque je ne m'y attendais plus, je l'avais trouvé.


End file.
